RockingPhillip BDay Fic
by TwistedFate108
Summary: Yes this is for RockingPhillip. her b-day was monday but i was so lazy i didnt get it up intil today so sorry. no plot dont like dont read. akuroku fluff and not my best work. Happy birthday Phillip hope you had a good one :D M for language


**Birthday fic for RockingPhillip:**

**I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't.**

"Hey Axel do you think you could get off of me?" the blonde grunted irritably.

The redhead groaned as he rolled over onto the side of the bed.

"Imma tired Roxy can't we sleep in?" he whined snuggling his face into his pillow.

The blonde snorted at his boyfriend's behavior. The two had made sure that last night was as active in bed as possible. Roxas smiled at the memory of last night but frowned when he shifted.

"Damnit Axel my ass hurts." Roxas growled.

"Aww does Woxy want me to kiss it better?" Axel said crawling over to the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Hell no you perv." I said turning over.

"Well if I was hearing right then you weren't complaining last night."

I rolled my eyes. But if I had calculated right Axel would then straddle me and refuse to let up until I was screaming his name. My butt wasn't going to feel any better in the next two minutes so I tensed when I felt the bed shift.

But to my surprise Axel turned me over to face him.

"Hey I know it hurts babe. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do or if your not feeling up to it. Got it memorized?" he said worry painting his features.

I was so shocked at his words that I didn't even snort at his catch phrase as I usually did. Instead I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face into his wild red spikes.

**Axel**

I really was concerned about my little blonde. It was his first time the night before.

As hard as I tried to be gentle I still think I might have been a little too rough. Seeing him in pain tore me apart inside. I may act like a total smart-ass on the outside but the truth is that the boy in my arms has me totally whipped.

Whipped I may be but you can't tame this pyro. Remembering my obsession I smirked. That's how Roxas met me.

You see, Roxas' brother Cloud is gay too. But they were kicked out of their house a few years back when their parent's found out. So they moved in with Cloud's boyfriend Leon. Or Squall. Ok whatever his name is.

So. Leon apparently works at the local firestation. Weeell let's just say one day there was a smart, sexy, and oh so awsome in bed redhead who _accidently _set the stove on fire after attempting to cook.

He failed. Well from what I heard from Roxas' side of the story was that him and Cloud had dropped in to say hi to Leon. But then the call came through that this sexy red beast was stuck in a burning kitchen. So Cloud grabbed his brother and whisked him away to save me. Yeah it was me and you knew it the whole time. Ok now on with the story.

After the small fire had been put out (to my disappointment) I was leaning on the back of the fire truck with an oxygen mask on my face. I didn't need it but the firefighter gave me this look that kinda made me piss myself. I said kinda.

I was sitting there with the mask glaring at the ground untilI saw some movement and out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the left and saw a petite blonde staring back at me. Of course when I first saw Roxas I thought he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I smirked when he blushed at being caught staring.

"Hey babe no need to be so shy. Come on over." I said with a wink.

It seemed to make the boy blush harder than before. I tried not to laugh out loud as I saw him shuffle over and lean up beside me on the truck. He was so cute.

"The name's Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" I said tapping me temple. He just looked up at me with wide blue eyes. But then he did something that surprised us both. "That's a really stupid catch phrase." he snorted. But realizing that he just said something that might earn him a good ass kicking he clamped his hands over his mouth.

After a few seconds of stunned silence I burst out laughing. It wasn't long before Roxas joined in. We got quite a few stares from the firefighters but I'm pretty sure I didn't give a shit at that point.

Calming down a bit I chuckled clapping my hand down on Roxas' shoulder. He looked up at me with those deep blue orbs. I smiled.

"I like you kid. We should hang out sometime." I said leaning up against the truck again crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's Roxas not kid. But yeah we should." he said smiling.

I don't remember much after that but apparently we swapped phone numbers and got into a serious relationship a few months later. It was a year before he would let me take away his virginity.

I waited because he's the most important thing in my life. I love that little blonde no matter how bitchy he can get. Eh, he mostly throws a bitch fit because of something I do but we don't have to talk about that.

Alright now is my Roxy time so I'm going to stop talking about the past.

Through my thinking I hadn't realized that Roxas had fallen asleep. I smiled down at him as I heard light snoring underneath my chin where he had snuggled up. I rubbed soothing circles on his back as I thought of ways to wake him up so I could eat.

I really wanted to let him sleep in, but my stomache wasn't gonna take it. (Not quoting Twisted Sister.)

I wasn't about to cook myself either because well you know that story. You might think cereal is safe well let me tell you. It can go up in flames just as easy as a gas station. Zippo lighters are my best friend. But Roxy matters most so I won't burn down his apartment. No matter how much I'd like to.

"Hey babe." I whispered nudging his nose with my finger.

"Mmm I'm tired Axel stop." he whined in his sleep, turning over in my arms.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Roxas my stomache is telling me other wise. At that he shot up and glared at me.

Roxas was **not** a morning person.

"If you even try to go in my kitchen and make something I swear to god I will castrate you." he hissed annoyed.

Roxy could get pretty scary if you pissed him off this early in the morning. But a hungry Axel isn't any better. Besides, i've gotten used to his little fits and tantrums when things don't go his way.

He huffed as he got up and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. I also heard him mutter something about pancakes. Well he must be in a good mood on the inside because pancakes are special occasion.

I feel so loved. I laughed at my own thoughts. Can't you see Roxas? When your not here even my thinking goes out the window and into Wonderland with the chesire cat and his mind games.

Okay that was confusing but oh well. Getting up I decided to just watch my favorite little blonde make the food. I have to say, Roxas is a pretty damn good cook.

I smiled as I watched him bustle around the kitchen for supplies.

"So are you going to get your lazy ass out of bed tomorrow and get another job since you set that one guy's hair on fire at the office?" Roxas asked quietly as he began to mixed the batter.

"Ha! Marly totally had it comin' he should have not mouthed off to me like that the pink haired pansy. But yeah I am. Probably something less boring and agitating though." I drawled drawing little invisible lines with my finger on the table only looking up as Roxas sighed.

"What?" I asked eyebrows scrunching together.

"You. Why do I even stay? I could easily leave out that door right now and never come back." he said turning and pouring some mix into the heated pan on the stove.

"Er because you love me?" I questioned cocking my head to the side as if in thought.

He shook his head and i'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes at me.

"Your too much Axel." he sighed as if talking to a six year old.

"I love you too Roxy!" I smirked.

"Love you too Ax. Now eat your pancakes and shutup." he said sitting a plate of the them down in front of me.

I smiled and pulled him down for a short sweet kiss.

"Babe you drive me crazy sometimes you know that?" I chuckled leaning back down and reaching for the syrup.

"I know." he smirked.

**that was plotless as hell O.O i'm sorry for so many things. The late story and everything. Well happy late b-day bcuz im so stupid that my excuse is scary homework piles staring at me all night. Lol seriously. Now their was like no plot. I made it up as I went so sorry.**

**And this was a b-day fic for RockingPhillip. So look her up and wish her a happy (late) b-day please? Ok thnk you for reading I guess! You wouldnt believe how many times ive scrapped this and rewrote it. . **

**sorry again for this ridiculous wait. Hope you like it anyways. But I do agree this is NOT some of my best work. I'll say that. Review? (btw its super late and Im just out of it so I might go back and change some stuff.)**

**~Twisted**


End file.
